Coffee
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Who knew that coffee could be such a God send? OneShot


Title: Coffee

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Covert Affairs

Rating: K

Summary: Who knew that coffee could be such a God send?

A/N: Okay guys, here's another random oneshot. Sorry about all the randomness, but this has been running through my head since the other day when I took my grandfather a cup of coffee while he was in the hospital. He just lit up. So I got to thinking, Auggie seems to be addicted to coffee just as much as I am, and I know that I would go crazy with out my coffee. So here is the story of Auggie and his first cup of coffee since the Accident.

It had been weeks since his last cup of coffee. Weeks. And it was slowly killing him. As a student he had lived on the hot bitter liquid, needing it to survive his heavy course load and to keep himself alive. His addiction had not gotten any better since he had joined the CIA. The only thing that was kept in stock in the company kitchens on a regular basis was a fresh supply of coffee beans.

Not even going to Iraq had cured him of his addiction; in fact it had gotten worse. The coffee there had been sweeten to the point where it was almost sickening at first, and yet after six months of drinking the sickening sweet liquid he had grown quite fond of it as it served to keep him awake on long patrols.

Now almost three weeks home, well maybe not home, but certainly state side, all he could think was that he really wanted some coffee. He sat Indian style on the hard hospital bed, his hands clasped in his lap as he simply thought, his eyes closed, dreaming about when he could get out of here.

Today it was strange. It was almost as if the fact that even if he opened his eyes, he still saw darkness no longer bothered him, it was as if that was drowned out by his desire for a hot cup of coffee.

Auggie Anderson sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he could just climb out of his bed and go in search of a cup of Joe. But he knew that if he tried, like he had yesterday afternoon he would just end up with more stubbed toes and bruised shins.

Sighing once more, he dropped his hand back into his lap, fixing the scratchy hospital blanket around his waist. Footsteps entered the room and a very familiar and very welcome aroma entered his head.

Snapping his eyes open out of habit, he tossed his head in the direction of the intoxication scent, and he felt his face light up. He heard a chuckle from the person who was bringing his this gift, and he smiled in the general direction of the gift bearer.

"Miss me?" the sound of Cat Collins' voice was warm and a welcome relief and he could see her in his head as she spoke. Her green eyes, gently rounded face, and her brown hair graying at the roots. The usually blue conservative suits that she wore, and the way that she held herself clearly saying that despite the fact that she was behind a desk now, she had been a BA operative and she could and still would kick your ass if you pissed her off. She had been his handler since he had joined the CIA and was his mentor and off handed best friend.

"Of course, Cat, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear your voice…especially if that coffee is for me." He replied easily, his grin easy and warm, as he held out a willing hand.

Cat laughed easily, and she stepped quickly over to Auggie, and placed the warm cup in Auggie's hand curling his fingers around it. She smiled as his face lit up once more and he brought the hot liquid to his lips.

Auggie sighed in bliss as he swirled the hot bitter liquid around in his mouth, letting the aroma fill his head and the swallowed, sighing once more. He had no idea that he would miss coffee this much, but suddenly the world seemed less of a bleak place.

"You are a God send, Cat, I swear you are." He told her, smiling over the lid of the coffee cup.

Cat laughed again and sat down in the chair that was placed by the bed; this was her routine for almost every morning since Auggie had come back to the states from Iraq. Sometimes she would tell him about the head lines, or he would have the morning news on CNN and they would make caustic commentary, but today she could only stay for a few minutes. But the few minutes that she got to see the young man she viewed like a son made her day, especially when simple things like coffee made him light up like a Roman candle.

"You are the light of my world, Cat." He continued, taking another heavy swig off his coffee, "Feel free to bring me coffee everyday."

She laughed, looking down at her watch, before she stood. She had a briefing with Joan at 9 o'clock and it was nearing quarter till, so she needed to be heading out. "I would love to stay but Joan calls." She told him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, feeling his whole body slump. She felt bad for leaving, and she understood how he felt. Coming from a life where he was always on the move, this new slightly sedentary life was making him stir crazy.

"Well, tell Joan any strings she can pull to get me out of here would be greatly appreciated." He told her, hand reaching to cover her hand, eyes cast in her general direction.

"I'll try, dear." She told him, "Enjoy your coffee."

Auggie smiled at her and gave a tiny salute with the cup, nodding in the affirmative, "I certainly will, thanks again, Cat."

Cat gave his shoulder another pat before she left the room, her tiny heels clicking on the hard hospital floor. Auggie turned back to face what he was sure was forward on the hard hospital bed, cradling the warm cup of coffee in his hands, lips turned up, for once since the Incident he felt half way human, and he was almost positive it had to do with the caffeine that was now happily coursing through his veins.


End file.
